forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Proskur
| size = | ruler1 = Leonara Obarstal | ruleryear1 = 1372 | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertype = | government = Merchant council | languages = | races = | religion = Mask Tempus | currency = | reckoning = | population1 = 13,984 | popyear1 = 1372 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiance = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = }} Proskur ( }}) was a city just outside of Cormyr. It was notorious for its open thieves guilds. Geography Located just to the south of the Bridge of Fallen Men and roughly equidistant between the southern tips of the Sunset Mountains and the Storm Horn Mountains. The High Road connected the city with Easting to the southwest and High Horn far to the north, while the Overmoor Trail connected it with Elversult to the southeast. Government Proskur was led by a merchant council—unimaginatively called the Proskur council—that consisted of people who all used to be thieves guild members. These people, although good and honest, allowed illicit substances to be traded within their city in return for kickbacks. The leader of the council was Leonara Obarstal, who claimed to be distantly related to King Azoun IV of Cormyr. Law and Order Thieves and swindlers had a very hard time in Proskur as the Proskur council were all very familiar with their methods. Authorities therefore had an easy time apprehending such folk. History Although an independent city since its founding, Proskur was annexed by Cormyr in 1405 DR. Notable locations ;Thayan enclave: :Thay had a enclave of about 150 people in Proskur who legally dealt in drugs and slaves as well as the standard fare, so long as the Proskur council received a share of their total profits. A Red Wizard there named Urhun Kren was noted as a master of scribing magical tattoos. ;Temple of Mask: :Mask's faith was popular in Proskur and its temple taught an alternative doctrine: that lying and thievery was perfectly acceptable as long as the thief benefited from the experience. Patriarch Milo Hallyspear and seven assistants preached this unorthodox teaching, which caused no little controversy with the wider church. ;Temple of Tempus: :Run by Priest-Captain Dologar Nathan and his six followers. Trivia * The city lent its name to the roouddan, a vegetable colloquially known as the "red turnip of Proskur". * The heart, eyes, and brains of catoblepas were imported from the Farsea Marshes to be sold in Proskur. * A small merchant company in Proskur sent out trade caravans with Maxoris, a preservative used as an alternative to salt and spices. Appendix References Further Reading * Category:Large cities Category:Settlements Category:Locations on the Overmoor Trail Category:Locations on the Dragon Coast Category:Locations in Cormyr Category:Locations in Interior Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations on the High Road (Cormyr)